Ganon, Ganon, Ganondorf! Oneshot
by kazoopop
Summary: What happens when a simple girl is playing one of her favorite video games and when the power clicks off, suddenly a character from a game is actually alive? Surely you're kidding! Mild Ganondorf OOC at the end /shameless author insert! :B


Today was Veteran's Day. I was_ supposed_ to be out with my grandma out at lunch or something, but she had sudden things pop up and things to do. So I was stuck home alone…and _bored_. I couldn't have called Joe because he was grounded, Kaitlyn was out hanging with Sam, and even Trey was out eating with _his _mom!

Goes to show I'm loved, right? Haha, just kidding!

I hesitated as I grabbed my Wiimote, moving the pointer over to the game-play thing. Brawl was already in the CD slot, so I figured hey, why_ not_? I leaned back, clicking A twice to open up the intro of the game.

I clicked A again to skip the intro, clicking on Group, then on Brawl. The Pikachu with the blue goggles was my obvious choice, seeing as how he's my main and how I'm totally awesome with him. Putting my opponents on random and on the hardest level, I clicked to the next screen.

The stage was TOTEMZ, one of my personal favorites of the wide selection of my created stages. Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, and Fox were my opponents this time. Mmm, some Brawl this was going to be.

Right when he said "Go!" the power clicked right off. "Hey!" I almost exclaimed in frustration. That wasn't cool. The power came on again, and I heard a large thud come from the living room. I shivered. Well, this wasn't creepy at all. I arched an eyebrow, setting down my Wiimote softly on my futon, and finally snuck into the hallway quietly. Too bad it wasn't the quietest of hallways…

I heard mumbles muffled by clicks and clanks of steel and metal. I swiftly barged into my room again, grabbing anything that looked at least remotely startling (which was my big white pole I achieved at Alabama a long time ago..) and hurried down the hallway into the living room, ready to beat the living crap out of whoever just came to rob my house.

But stood before me was no robber, rapist, or criminal of any kind. How it happened, I'd never know, but there he stood, right in front of my very eyes. A video game character I've always joked a little on, wanting to hug him because he had always looked so freaking grumpy. I would have LOVED to hug this guy, and here he stood, glaring me down with his angry features.

Ganondorf.

"You, mortal! Tell me how I got here!" He demanded angrily.  
"How'm I supposed to know? I was just facing you on _BRAWL_." I grimaced, arching my eyebrow again. And suddenly _I'm_ supposed to know everything?

"Tell me, or I will demolish you." He scowled, his evil eyes narrowing furiously in contempt. "Look, buddy, seriously, I have no idea!"

Somehow through all of these threats and stuff, I wanted to CALL someone. Anyone would be great. This is **way**. **too. awesome.**

"Look," I began, a bit hesitant since he knew dark powers and whatnot,"You're in _my_ world, I would guess. All I know is that I was just facing you on a video game, the power clicked off, and here you are. I'm just about as clueless as you are, sir."

"_YOUR_ world?" He scoffed. "Video game? I was pleasantly about to destroy a little yellow rat, along with some moron in a jumpsuit and a fox with a gun."

"Uh, Exactly. You were on a _game_."

"Fool!" He spat, a dark aura now forming around his angrily clenched fist. "L-look, Ganondorf, sir, I can easily show you!" I responded quickly. Now why didn't I think of this earlier? "Oh really now? Lets see how pathetic this excuse is. If I find out your lying, you're going to become _**waste**_."

I frowned, but signalled him to follow me to my room.

"Okay, first off, this is my house, where I live, you know. And this room is obviously my bedroom, though-"

He arched an eyebrow at my room. "This place is a _disaster_," His voice had a hissing edge to it. "Yeah, that me for you. Its really, REALLY messy, and I'm a big packrat, and I'm much too lazy to clean. Here, sit down." I pushed away all of the books, papers, drawings and such off my bed, creating more mess, just for him to sit down. But who cares, it was, after all, **THE **Ganondorf sititng on **MY** bed. I _HAD _to get a hug later. I _HAD_ too. Hehehe…

I grabbed my Wiimote once more, turning on the TV and my Wii.

"What in all hells are those boxes?" He gave a scornful look as the TV turned on and as the light from my Wii went from red to green.

"Oh, the TV?"

He gave me a very quizzic look.

I sighed heavily. "The big, black box with a screen?"

His eyes narrowed slightly, but he nodded once.

"That's a TV, short for Television. You can watch movies and play games with this thing." I grinned, moving the Wiimote cursor over to Brawl again as I had earlier, repeating the process.

"Then whats the white box, the smaller one?" He asked, taken back by so much technology.

"That would be my Wii..its my game console, the thing you play games with. You insert the game into the console and _wee_, you play the game. Its um, what I'm playing now, the one you came from." Now I truly understand how frustrating it is to explain technology to really old people, much less people who've never even exsited in real life before.

"Okay so, look here," I said as I went to the list of characters, "Here are all the Brawl characters. This is the game you were on..see? Theres you!" I showed him his character.

He paused for a moment, staring at the screen with either shock or awe; I couldn't really tell. A long minute passed by awkwardly.

"I came out of a _**BOX**_?!" He exclaimed flatly, quite annoyed. Though, his expression just screamed shock. "Trust me, I have no idea either. See, theres Captain Falcon, Pikachu, and Fox, the people you were about to fight." I was trying to hold back my laugh, because the way he said that was just so great. I loved this guy.

"Let me see that, mortal!" He snatched the Wiimote from my nimble hands, moving the nunchuk cursor around, and around, and around, and around..

"Is it that interesting?" I laughed, snatching back my Wiimote as he glared at me. "Look, I've even got all the videos of you, see?" I went to the videos of the Subspace Emissary replays. "Remember Master Hand at all?" I grinned.

"Of course I do, idiot. That bastard Tabuu was controlling him!" Ganondorf's eyes narrowed, a slight ball of dark aura emanating around his fist, but then it disappeared. "Oh, like you're any better," I snickered. "You're always trying to catch Zelda, after all."

"Do you know how lonely it gets? Stupid mortals such as you would never understand!" His eyes narrowed. This was new information. "Bad at making friends, huh?" I giggled, placing my hand on his shoulder smiling at him. "Just remember I'm your friend, Ganondorf!"

"W-what?" His eyes slightly widened at my words, taken aback.

"Haha, yeah, that's right, you heard me." I smiled again.

He quickly changed the subject, avoiding it. "Who are you anyway, mortal? Better know who I'm dealing with before I destroy you." Ganondorf scowled. "I'm 'Manda, or you can call me Kazoo, which is my pen name for just about anything." I didn't even hesitate, and my silly grin showed it.

"Stop grinning like a fool, you idiot. Whats your issue?" His eyes narrowed. I looked at him. "Nothing, its just awesome seeing you here. I'm just a silly fan, that's all, I'm sorry." I scratched the back of my head. "So, anything you want to do, Mr. Ganondorf? Might as well spend some time here before you go, right? It would be a wasted effort if you just went back." I suggested. Of course, I didn't want him to go back at all..

He gave me a very weird look. "As if I'd want to be with _you_."

Ooouuucchhh. I frowned. "Aw jeeze, you don't have to be that way."

He arched an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind, stupid mortal?"

"Weeellll…" I pondered heavily.

The day was amazing, in conclusion. I had shown him my "secret place" in the clump of trees beside my house. We went to pizza hut, where I had to calm Ganondorf down from being so angry because _**so **_many people were giving him such the weirdest looks. And check it out, he was even awesome enough to take me to Walmart, and he even helped clean my room! But in the end, I still got to go out and hang, but only with a very, very awesome character.

_And __**that**__ was my favorite part._

I stared at my Wii blankly as the sun began to set. Mom would be coming home soon, and Ganondorf had to go. I didn't want him to go.

Ganondorf looked at me. "'Manda?" he called. That was the first time he called me by my name all day. I immediately looked up at him. "W-what?" I asked.

"Today was.." he pondered, trying to find the right words. "Somehow fun hanging out with a mortal like you." He laughed roughly. It wasn't that evil laugh either, but it was rough since, well, he WAS evil, but either way.

I smiled up at him. "Thanks, Ganondorf. It was fun with you, too!" I feigned a grin. Letting someone go was the hardest part of really, really good days. I felt like crying, and that's when a stray tear left a streak down my cheek.

"Stupid," He sighed, wiping it away with his thumb. "I'm somehow always in this stupid box, right?" I nodded a reply. "Then I'm always here." He smirked. "Well, its better to get back into this little box, then."

"W-wait, one more thing before I switch the power off." I looked at him.

"Hm?"

"C-Can I get a hug?" I smiled his way.

He burst out laughing. "C'mon, kid, you can't get any worse, get over here."

In the end, I got my hug. I got to meet one of the awesomest people on the face of the earth, or, Hyrule, that is. Or Brawl, either way you want to put it. Letting him go was the hardest part, but he was right. He was always on my game. I called probably everyone I knew, and no one believed me. But I didn't care, because I _KNOW_ Ganondorf came to life.

Just ask Pizza Hut.


End file.
